


Mud & Water

by Kalloway



Category: Twin Signal (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Just a little wash up after fighting.
Relationships: Pulse/Signal (Twin Signal)
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2003\. ^_^;

"Take your clothes off - both of you! You aren't coming into the house like that!"

"But Kris..." Signal protested.

"No buts!" Kris said, holding her hands across the doorway. "Unless you want me to hose you off outside."

"That water is freezing," Signal complained.

"Then strip," Kris ordered. "You too Pulse. I think you have more mud in your hair than Signal does."

"It's his fault," Pulse replied from behind Signal. "And I think Signal has more mud in his hair than I do. Or at least he does now." With that, Pulse ran his hands along his clothing, and once he gathered a sufficient amount of mud, deposited it in Signal's hair.

"Hey, what'd you do that for?" Signal yelled, wheeling around and striking at his brother. Pulse deftly dodged the first punch but not the second. Before Kris could say anything, they were both on the ground trying to get the other one muddier.

Of course, now they weren't only muddy, they were now covered in small rocks, grass, leaves, and even a little sand.

"I'll get the hose! And I bet the water is ice cold!" Kris yelled, turning to go back into the house.

"Kris, no!" Signal bellowed, shoving Pulse aside. "Not that!"

"Stop rolling around in the yard already. It's bad enough you spent the day playing in the mud..."

"We weren't 'playing'. It was a serious battle until Violet here backed himself into a swamp," Pulse said, standing up and attempting to brush himself off. It only smeared the mess worse.

"Me? I was trying to dodge and you sent both of us into the mud!" Signal was almost shaking in anger.

"Does it matter? You both look like you crawled out of a sewer," Kris said, relaxing to lean against the doorframe. "Leave your clothes out here - I'll hose them - and go take a shower."

"Pulse will hog all the hot water. He always does," Signal said, taking off his top and throwing it towards the grass. It landed in a heap with a grotesque thwap.

"Then, Signal, you can shower first," Kris said. She was starting to wish she had grabbed the hose when she had a chance.

"Not a chance," Pulse objected. "He'll use all the hot water just getting the mud out of that unruly hair of his."

At this point, both robots could have sworn smoke was coming from Kris' head. And flames.

"Both of you strip and go take a shower. Together. Use all the damned water you want and get the mud out of others' hair. NOW!" Kris was pointing and shaking and pointing more. There were definitely flames.

Pulse looked at Signal and they both nodded. It was probably safer to comply.

Kris turned and went back inside, slamming the door.

Pulse shrugged as he started stripping. "Race you. Loser has to wash the other one's hair first."

In reply, Pulse got hit in the face with a pair of muddy fingerless gloves.

"Signal!"

"A duel then, to the nude!" Signal said, trying to pull his boots off without touching them. They had to have a good inch of mud caked over every surface of them.

Pulse wasn't having much better luck. The mud had made ever button, lace, and zipper five times harder to undo. Finally, he managed to get his boots off, whipping them just inches over Signal's head.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Signal asked, heaving a boot back.

"I wouldn't have to try," Pulse replied, pulling off his shirt. He was thankful to have not taken his arm blades along; they would have been useless with all the mud.

Both robots paused a second to regard the other. Neither was wearing more than their mud-covered pants. Both grabbed at their flies, each intent on beating the other to the shower.

"Aauuhhgghh!" Signal howled, fumbling. "It's stuck! There's mud and it's stuck!"

"What am I supposed to do?" Asked Pulse, pausing mid zipper.

"Help me!"

Pulse gave his brother a look of complete disbelief. "You expect me to... No way. Just break it."

"I can't. Kris will kill me if I do that," Signal replied, still tugging furiously at his zipper. "There must be mud or something in it. It won't budge."

Sighing, Pulse gave in and walked over to where Signal was fighting with his pants. "Let me see."

Signal let go of the offending metal and let his arms drop to his sides.

"Don't tell anyone about this," Pulse said, quickly checking to make sure they weren't being watched.

"Hmmm," Signal thought out loud as Pulse gently reached towards the problem spot. "Pulse trying to get into my pants... that could be fun."

"Do you want me to even try to get these off of you or not?" Pulse hissed, dropping to his knees. "I can't see well enough to... Ha!"

"What is it?" Signal asked, feeling a little odd standing there while his older brother was on his knees at crotch level, nimble fingers grazing across the metal and fabric.

"You have pine needles jammed in it. I think I can get them free, hold on," Pulse said, hoping Signal didn't notice his hesitance at touching the violet-haired robot in such an intimate location.

"Hurry it up!" Signal said irritably. He could only keep his mind off the other man digging at his zipper for so long. He wondered if Pulse even knew what he was doing.

"Be quiet a moment and let me concentrate," Pulse replied harshly. "And stop moving so much. I'm starting to think you like this."

Signal made a face, not realizing he had been moving, ever so gently, against the hands that attempted to free him.

"Just a little more, Signal. I've almost got..." Pulse dug one last time at an errant pine needle. "There!"

Signal leapt back, pulling his pants and boxers off in one movement and ran naked into the house.

"Damn you, Signal!" Pulse yelled, quickly divesting himself of his pants and giving chase.

Signal practically flew up the stairs and into the bathroom, quickly turning the water on and jumping in. Clumps of mud fell from his hair as he stepped into the hot water.

The bathroom door slammed.

"You'd better not be hogging the water. I'm just as dirty as you are," Pulse said, pulling out towels and washcloths for both of them.

"You still have to wash my hair," Signal announced, peeking out from behind the shower curtain to gaze inadvertently at Pulse's backside. He ducked back into the shower quickly, sending a wave of mud flying against the tile wall.

"Fine. Just don't forget, you have to wash mine too."

Signal quickly turned away to face the front of the tub as Pulse pushed the curtain aside and stepped into the far end of the tub. The black-haired robot neatly hung a pair of washcloths on the bar beside him and made his way behind Signal.

"Turn around."

"What?" Signal yelped as Pulse thrust his hands into the mass of muddy violet hair.

"We need to get the mud out, remember?" Pulse was getting annoyed. Just what was Signal's problem?

"Right..." Signal said slowly.

"I need your hair directly under the water. So turn around already," Pulse demanded. "Unless you want to take care of me first..."

Signal felt like he was turning eight shades of purple.

"I..." he began, quickly losing his ability to speak as Pulse shifted and wrapped his arms around Signal's shoulders and rested his chin on a shoulder.

"Are you alright? You don't have mud in your circuits, do you?" Pulse asked, wondering why Signal hadn't moved from where he was, water hitting midway down his torso.

"I'm fine," Signal said quickly, knocking Pulse away and turning. "Just get it done with. It's not like I want to be in the shower with you." He brushed off his body as though Pulse had left cooties.

"Close your eyes then, and get under the water."

"Do you have to make everything sound dirty?" Signal asked, making a face.

"You're the one thinking that way," Pulse replied, pushing Signal back under the water. Rivers of mud started running down Signal's body a moment later, swirling around his feet and into the drain. Pulse ran a hand up Signal's chest before stepping forward and reaching into the violet hair. "Besides, we are dirty."

Signal closed his eyes, silently begging to be imagining the entire incident.

"How did you get this muddy?"

Eyes flew open. "You're the one who shoved me under the first time. You tell me."

"I did not shove you under. You fell and took me with you," Pulse said. "Now I need to get... back... here..." He shifted closer to Signal, trying to reach a spot buried within the violet hair. "Stop moving!"

"I didn't..." Signal started before getting a mouthful of water. He had been unconsciously backing away from Pulse.

Pulse wrapped an arm around Signal's waist and pulled him forward until their bodies were fully touching. "Stay right here so I can get the mud out."

Signal whimpered. Pulse removed his arm to go back to mud removal, but didn't move his body.

"Just relax. I'm not going to hurt you," Pulse whispered in Signal's ear when he noticed Signal's discomfort. "There's just one more spot that looks really muddy."

A moment later Pulse backed away and rinsed his hands quickly. "Okay, just turn around and bend over..."

"What?!"

"Flip your hair forward so I can make sure I got all the mud underneath. And stop turning everything I say into something perverted," Pulse said, his arms crossed disapprovingly.

Signal sighed and turned, flipping his long hair forward as he leaned over.

"Unless you... want it that way," Pulse said softly, leaning over and sifting through the soft and vaguely muddy hair at the back of Signal's head.


	2. Chapter 2

"What? You did not just say that," Signal shot back. He felt quite vulnerable at the moment, with so much of Pulse touching so much of him.

"What if I did?" Pulse said slowly, running one hand down Signal's back to cup and gently squeeze his ass.

"Gah! No you didn't!" Signal exclaimed, knocking Pulse off of him and to the other end of the tub. He couldn't believe what had just happened. And how it had felt. Signal wasn't sure it was really that horrible, but he was more in shock than anything else. He grabbed the edge of the shower curtain and looked back at Pulse who was standing there looking somewhat hurt. "I'll let you have the shower. You're the one with mud in your circuits."

Just before Signal could step out, Pulse grabbed his arm. "Stay."

"Why should I?" Signal's voice faltered. He was suddenly curious just what Pulse would have done if he hadn't pulled away when he did.

"You still need to wash my hair," Pulse replied, straight faced. "And I still need to finish what I started with you."

Signal sighed. "You're right. Just watch your hands. And the rest of you. And stop saying things that sound dirty."

"You're the one who wants to hear them that way," Pulse said as he grabbed a large bottle of shampoo from a ledge and opened it.

Signal paused, thinking a moment. Did he? He stepped over to Pulse and let him begin to work the shampoo into thick violet hair. Questions filled his mind. How far would Pulse have gone? What would it have been like? Would it have felt good? Would it have felt amazing?

"Signal. Signal? Earth to Violet."

"Who wha huh?" Signal replied, suddenly realizing Pulse was talking to him. "I missed some of that."

"You missed all of that. I said you need to rinse your hair," Pulse replied, looking slightly annoyed. "What were you thinking about, anyway? You had the stupidest look on your face."

Signal was silent a moment, thinking as quickly as he could process. Curiosity and a strong memory of Pulse's touch convinced him to tell the truth. "I was wondering what you would have done if I hadn't knocked you away a couple minutes ago."

A brief second of shock registered on Pulse's face before turning into a smirk. "It doesn't matter now. Just rinse your hair."

"Jerk," Signal muttered as he began to rinse his hair. Pulse was idly picking debris from his own long hair. Despite getting rather wet while dealing with Signal, most of his dark hair was still mud-tinged.

"Hurry up, Signal," Pulse said. "This is not supposed to be an all day thing."

"Just calm down," Signal snapped back, leaving the hot water in search of the bottle of conditioner. Pulse was holding the bottle and about to squeeze some of it out into his hand. "Pulse?"

Pulse looked up. "Yes?"

Signal thought a moment for the right words but couldn't come up with them. He had an idea though. "Set the conditioner bottle down."

Pulse gave him an odd look but complied. "And?"

Taking a deep breath, Signal stepped up to his brother. "You can throw me through the wall in a minute, but..." Before he could finish the sentence, he threw his arms around Pulse's neck, closed his eyes, and kissed his brother quickly on the lips.

He opened his eyes slowly, afraid of what he'd see in Pulse' reddish ones. Instead of anger, he saw something totally new. It was almost more frightening than anger.

"Pulse?" Signal let go and backed away slowly, letting the water wash over him when he hit it.

"Signal." There was something in his voice that Signal was unfamiliar with as well. "Are you sure?"

Signal quickly nodded, despite being backed all the way across the tub, mouth open in some form of disbelief.

Pulse held out a hand. Signal closed his eyes tight and stepped forward, taking Pulse's hand and being drawn into his embrace. Before he knew it, a warm tongue was licking at his lips, begging entrance. Signal fought the urge to tense up and let Pulse take control. Obviously the older robot had a decent idea what he was doing.

Signal let his mouth fall open when Pulse's tongue first touched his. Pulse took that as permission to further with his explorations. Lips pressed firmly against Signal's, he moved a hand down his brother's back again, hoping not to get knocked away.

The violet-haired robot was overwhelmed. He couldn't believe something so slight could feel so good. After all, it was just their mouths touching, tongues tasting. He let out a small moan and found himself pressing up against Pulse as the other robot began running a hand down his back.

Signal had his hands on Pulse's shoulders and used that to push his brother against the shower wall. He then buried his hands up in black muddy hair and tried to put his entire body into kissing Pulse. His reward was a small moan and two hands suddenly grabbing his bottom.

"Pulse," Signal managed to whisper when he broke their kiss. "I..."

Pulse put a finger over Signal's mouth while still keeping an arm around him. "We still need to finish cleaning up."

"Rematch," Signal said, hoping that word would obtain the desired result.

"Rematch?" Pulse asked, confused, before getting Signal's meaning as the younger robot twisted against him.

Signal smiled, running a hand down Pulse's chest and between them to touch the hardness he'd felt against his thigh.

Pulse shuddered and bit back a moan as he ground into Signal's hand. "Signal!" he cried before grabbing his brother into another round of kisses.

Signal fell back he was twisted between the wall and Pulse. One of Pulse's was buried up in violet hair, the other one questing to touch Signal as intimately as he was being touched.

Before he could though, Signal moved his hand away so he could rub hardness against hardness. Both robots moaned into each other's mouths and pressed closer, trying to be close yet still create friction at the same time. Pulse finally pulled away from both the kiss and the embrace.

"We really need to get out of the shower," he said, grabbing quickly for the conditioner.

"Pulse..." Signal said, face and voice falling.

"Turn around. Let's finish this already," Pulse said, pouting conditioner out onto his hand.

Signal silently obeyed, almost violently distracted by the ache his arousal was causing. It didn't get any better a moment later when Pulse brushed against him. He arched back against Pulse, wringing a gasp from the older robot.

"Signal," Pulse warned, working the conditioner into Signal's hair.

"Pulse, please. Just..." He wasn't exactly sure what the next part involved. Only that something needed to happen. Soon.

Pulse leaned forward, again resting his head on Signal's shoulder. He quickly nipped at an ear before whispering. "Are you sure?"

Signal nodded and again arched back, feeling Pulse's arousal hard against him.

"Stay quiet," Pulse said quickly, stepping away for a moment.

"Huh?"

"You need to stay quiet," Pulse replied, returning to behind Signal before the violet-haired robot could turn and question what was happening. "The last thing we want is Kris crashing in here."

Signal nodded. "Right."

And any thought he may have had after that fell away as Pulse pulled him around so he was facing the back of the tub and pushed his legs apart with one knee. He grabbed the bar at the back of the tub with one hand, knocking a washcloth off in the process. Pulse reached around to stroke his brother's erection, slicking it with the conditioner left on his hands.

The violet-haired robot arched back and thrust into those hands. "Pulse! Ah...!"

Pulse clamped a hand over Signal's mouth.

"Quiet." Signal nodded, still trying to move against the one hand that held him.

Both hands moved from him for a moment before one returned to stroking his erection. Signal was wondering just what came next when he felt something cool slip between his buttocks and gently find his opening. He moaned despite Pulse's warnings and leaned over as far as he could to give Pulse the access he needed.

Signal was still thrusting lightly against the hand that held his erection when Pulse slipped one conditioner-slicked finger inside of him. He was whimpering softly, trying to get more contact both ways he was being touched.

"Soon, Signal," Pulse whispered, leaning over his brother and kissing his back as he joined the first finger with a second, doing his best to stretch the violet-haired robot. Pulse barely noticed his hair was still shedding mud when Signal thrust back to meet a third finger.

"Pulse..." Signal's voice dripped with need and lust. He was wantonly moving against his brother, forgetting for a moment their fierce rivalry. This was suddenly everything.

Pulse obliged, pulling his fingers free and slicking his own arousal with what was left of the conditioner.

"Signal..." Pulse murmured, guiding himself into his bother's tight body.

It took everything Signal had to not scream in both shock and pleasure.

"Just relax. You can stay quiet," Pulse reassured when he felt the body beneath him stiffen.

"You gotta... do something!" Signal hissed. "Move. More. Pulse!" The last few words were pleas as Signal tried to press back against the black-haired robot, only to realize he was being held where he was.

"Pulse..." It was a low cry, and Pulse answered it by pulling out and quickly thrusting back into Signal, trying to move the hand holding his brother's erection in counterpoint.

"More...More...Pulse..." Signal cried, as softly as he could, moving as much as he could to match and meet Pulse as he thrust again and again.

Pulse did his best to keep to the speed he'd set, but was finding it becoming increasingly hard. Everything felt... really good. "Signal..."

"Pulse... I can't hold on..." Signal managed to say between low moans. At that moment he let his arms slip so he was pushed against the wall holding himself with his forearms instead of his hands.

The movement caused Pulse to thrust almost impossibly deep and he cried out, pulling Signal back to him as he tried to keep both his footing and his position within the other.

It was all too much for the younger robot. He moaned and arched backward, spilling himself over Pulse's hand and against the shower wall.

"Signal," Pulse hissed, holding tight to his brother as Signal's whole body trembled. A couple moments later he grabbed both of Signal's hips, letting the violet-haired robot grab the bar for support.

With nothing holding him back, Pulse let himself go, feeling every motion within the other's body. "Signal." He said quickly, quietly, before speeding up and emptying himself within Signal's tight body.

Signal again let his grip go when Pulse half-slumped onto him, causing the older to separate himself to keep upright.

After a moment, Signal turned, still leaning heavily on the wall. A couple feet away, Pulse was doing the same. The shower spray hit him, sending swirls of muddy water down the drain.

"You're still dirty," Signal said after a moment, doing his best to smile.

Pulse nodded. "So?"

"Do I get to wash your hair now?" Signal asked, wondering what it would be like to take his brother the way he'd been taken.

* * *

"Hey Kris?" Nobuhiko asked from where he sat in the study, idly flipping through a magazine.

"What is it?" Kris replied. She was lounging on the sofa, soaking up the sunshine.

"What's with Signal and Pulse? Don't you think that ending up fighting in the mud every day is really weird?"

Kris sighed.

"They're at a weird age," she said, putting her arms behind her head and closing her eyes.


End file.
